Doctor Who - A new story with the Seventh
by AdrienneRhiannon
Summary: I m currently re-writing this story, and it s going to take some time, so there won t be any new chapters for a while. I will, however, update the chapters as soon as they re done.
1. Intro

My Dr. Who adventure

There was a flash. No sound, just a flash. And I disappeared from wherever I was. I can't remember where I where.

I suddenly stood there.

In this odd room, like a control room. Though I did not know what it controlled. Not at the time.

And, with his back turned at me, he stood. Pushing some buttons, adjusting a knob. That is, he did that before he turned around. Looking at me.

Waiting for me to explain what I was doing here and how I got here.

I just stood there and said nothing, mainly because I did not know what to say. Partly because I was, honestly, a bit shocked.

He was the weirdest person I had ever seen. He had a knitted vest with question marks all over it, a hat that had long gone out of fashion and he looked generally out of fashion himself. Like something taken out of a 80's movie.

Before I could notice any more than that, he spoke, "May I inquire as of why you have appeared in the TARDIS?", he asked.

I looked at his face as he spoke, and I must have looked pretty lost, "Well I.. Uhh...", I began, but could not really answer his question.

He finished my sentence, "You don't know?", he said, tilting his head lightly.

I just looked at my feet, feeling awkward, "Yeah... Pretty much..", I managed to mumble.

He crossed his arms, "You have no memory as of what you are doing here or why you came?", he asked, leaning against the edge of the circular control panel in the middle of what I had figured was TARDIS.

I shrugged, "No, not really. And I have no clue about what my name is, who I am, where I came from or what I might have done to end up here.", I admitted, knowing that it would probably be best to just tell him that I had no clue about anything at all.

He smiled lightly, not exactly what I had expected, "Well, let me welcome you to the TARDIS nonetheless. I am the Doctor.", he said.

I raised an eyebrow, didn't he have a name?

On the other hand, I had figured that this was no ordinary man, so I just scratched my arm lightly, as people do when they are nervous, "I.. Well...", I mumbled, trying to find a good name in the black hole of my memory.

"I can't remember my name, but I suppose I'm glad to be here.", I said, pretty relieved that I had managed to form a somewhat intelligent sentence.

That was progress.

He scratched his chin, "Hmm.. You will need a name.", he said, going through a list of names in his head.

Judging by the look of his eyes at least. This man was already a mystery to me, I was actually pretty nervous about what names he might think of.

The names that I thought where going through his head right now where things like 'Pia' or perhaps 'Karen'.

And, to be honest, that was not my type of names.

I was surprised when he spoke again, "How about Dana?", he suggested.

I shook my head lightly, "No..", he said, scratching his chin again, "Rose? That's a good name.", he said, looking at me to study my reaction.

I frowned lightly. He tilted his head, looking very thoughtful, "No.. No you're right. You are more like a.. Rhiannon perhaps?", he suggested.

I shook my head again, "No.. I think it's more.. Scandinavian..", I said, not knowing what I meant, just knowing that it was right.

He raised an eyebrow, "Scandinavian? Uh-huh.", he said, scratching his chin. Again.

After a long pause he lightened up, "Anne!", he said.

I looked up from my thinking, "Yes.. Yes that seems right!", I said, mumbling the name a couple of times just to get used to the sound. Yes, Anne was my name.

He looked pretty proud of having found my name out of hundreds. But then he frowned again.

"Now, Anne..", he began, looking like he was doing a great deal of thinking.

"Since we cannot figure out where you came from, perhaps you should stay at the TARDIS?", he finally suggested.

I shrugged, "Well I've nowhere else to go, have I?", I asked.

He smiled lightly, "No, that's right.. Maybe we'll find your home on the way.", he said, scratching his chin. Again.

This was a man with lots of thinking in his head, I knew that already then.

He seemed to worry no more about the fact that I was a complete stranger to him, and turned around again, pushing another button, "Well, where to now.. Where to?", he asked, seemingly talking to himself.

I didn't know, so I just stayed quiet. To be honest, I did feel pretty awkward just to be standing there without being useful at all.

He mumbled something that sounded quite like names. Though none of the names he said belonged to anything I had ever heard of.

He stood for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. I looked around, trying to understand my surroundings.

So this was the TARDIS. What in the world was the TARDIS, I wondered.

And so I finally gathered the courage to speak, "Excuse me, but what is the TARDIS?", I asked, knowing that there was a good chance that this was the stupidest question I could have asked.

But he simply laughed. Not mockingly, nor jokingly. Just.. An understanding laugh. It made me feel at ease, oddly enough.

He was comforting to be around. Then he turned around to face me and answer my question, "The TARDIS is my spacecraft, as you might put it. My transport. It can go anywhere in space, time, even to other parallel universes. Quite handy.", he said.

I opened my mouth. Then closed it again. Then I pulled myself together, "T-time and space? For real?", I asked, probably looking like somebody who had just been told that ostriches could fly.

Which I later found out that they could. But I didn't know that at the time.

He nodded, "Yes. Time, space, anywhere and anytime.", he said. I still just stood there, looking lost and shocked.

He smiled at me, like someone who had seen that reaction plenty of times.

I pulled myself together again, "W..Wow. Amazing..", I managed to say, stumbling over the words.

Then the realization hit me, "So you.. You're from the future.", I assumed.

But at that, he laughed. Like I had truly amused him with my assumption.

It wasn't a mocking laugh though; it was merely of amusement, "No. No, no, no. Quite the opposite, actually. I am from the past.", he said, clearing his throat to stop laughing, "I am about.. Well nearly nine hundred years old.", He had dropped a bombshell and I was completely taken aback.

My eyes widened, "WHAT? N-Nine hundred!?", I exclaimed, completely shocked.

Not only did he not look like it, this TARDIS was far beyond any technology we had.

He couldn't be, I had already decided, "No, no, no, no, no. You're not making me believe that!" I said, trying to convince myself that this was just a dream.

A speck of my imagination. That I would wake up in a mere moment and forget all about this man and the TARDIS.

He shrugged, "So many deny the truth. Even when it's thrown against their face.", he said. He sounded a bit disappointed though.

I think I felt a little guilty.

Then I pinched myself. It might have been an odd thing to do, but on the other hand I had to check that I was really not dreaming.

I pinched the skin on my hand so hard that the nails made a scratch. It began to bleed a little and I had realized that I was not sleeping.

Apparently, he had somehow sensed that I had hurt myself. He turned around and examined my hand.

It was just a tiny scratch, but he looked at me like I had done something wrong. I immediately felt guilty.

Then he let go of my hand, "Don't hurt yourself. That is a very unintelligent thing to do.", he said.

I nodded lightly, "Y-Yes doctor..", I said as an automatic response. I now knew that this was very real, very real indeed.

And I also knew that I had to adjust myself and try to be a bit useful.

"Is there anything I can help with...?", I mumbled, not wanting to just stand there like some fool.

He tilted his head, "Hmm..", he said. And then he began thinking again.

The minutes always felt like hours when he thought, then and later on as well. Like he was bending time to allow himself more thinking.

Then, finally, he answered my question, "Well, not currently, no. But I imagine that you would like to explore the TARDIS. Am I right?", he asked.

I tilted my head, how many surprises did this 'TARDIS' have in store? But then I nodded, "Yeah.. Sure.", I said, perhaps sounding a bit less enthusiastic than I really was.

He tilted his head, "If you get lost, just give a shout.", he advised. I nodded before disappearing deeper into the TARDIS.

It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. There where hallways and small rooms, corners and turns in unknown number.

I should really have left a trail like it was done in the Minotaur's maze. But I didn't think about it, so I didn't do it.

And, just as the doctor had probably foreseen, I got lost. Completely lost.

I stood for a moment, trying to find out which way I had come from, but I could not remember. I had just suddenly gotten completely lost.

"Uh... Doctor?", I said, not really wanting to shout right away.

I found everything a bit awkward. But the need to get back to where I knew where I was grew, and I shouted, "Doctor! I'M LOST!".

I really didn't know that I could shout so loudly, but it proved very useful. He heard me.

I stayed where I was, not moving an inch. Then I heard this clicking sound, like metal against linoleum.

I wondered what it was, but soon got the answer. It was the tip of the doctor's umbrella, clicking against the floor as he walked.

He seemed very calm and not surprised at all that I had gotten lost. He just tilted his head, "Incredible, is it not?", he asked.

I nodded lightly, "Yes, incredible and quite confusing.", I said, scratching my arm as a reflex.

He offered his arm to me as an invitation to lead me back to the control room, "Come on now, can't fool around all day.", he said.

It might have sounded a bit grumpy, if it hadn't come from the doctor. I just placed my hand on his arm and he led me back.

I was completely amazed that he could find his way. On the other hand, he had probably spent the past eight hundred years getting to know the TARDIS.

When we reached the control room, I let go of his arm and he returned to the circular control panel.

He started calculating something on the screen. It was very complicated, with a lot of unknowns and parentheses.

I stared in amazement - math had never been my cup of tea, but I could see that this was amazing, beyond human comprehension.

Beyond anything we had ever done.

Well that's how I met him. But that is only one tiny bit of the story.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Black Lake

Dr. Who: The Black Lake

"I have heard tales of something like it, but I didn't know it was real." I said when the doctor told me where we were going. He tilted his head, "It is like the river Styx in a way, but in many ways different.", he said. I looked at the hologram of the place again, "How? Like it won't kill you if you jump in to it?" I asked. He pushed a button, "Clever girl. Yes, but it will kill you if you attempt to dive to the bottom."

I sighed lightly. Not that I would ever try anything that stupid, but he seemed to think I might. Or, I hoped, he was just making sure I didn't do anything stupid. Which I might actually do if he didn't warn me all the time, though I´d never admit it.

I stayed silent as I knew he was thinking, planning the entire visit. I had discovered that everything seemed to be like a very complicated game of chess to him. He was the queen, able to move anyhow he liked and to knock out anyone. But I wasn't so sure what I was. Maybe the king - practically useless and very vulnerable.

I liked to think that I was more like the tower or the runner - useful and able to help the queen win the game. But, truth is, I was probably the king. I had a feeling of being in the way all the time, especially because I never managed to understand his plans. However I don't think anyone ever did. He was the doctor after all.

Suddenly, the TARDIS landed. I had been surprised the first couple of times when he said 'We're here.', but I had begun to notice the very light nausea I got every time the spacecraft landed. This was no different. The doctor smiled at me, "Let's get to work, shall we?" he said, not a question, but a fact. I nodded and followed him outside...

.. And I was stunned. It was an island, a rock island, but unlike any barren rock islands I had ever seen. Due to the one fact that it wasn't barren and empty at all. It was lush, happy in colors. I looked at the doctor and he frowned. "I had not expected this." he admitted. And that made me worried. Very much so. But I stayed calm, knowing that it would probably be all right anyway. Probably. Of course it would, I kept thinking, trying to persuade myself to believe that it really would. I followed him as he began to walk away from the TARDIS, clearly following the sound of waves crashing against the cliff side.

We walked through the lush, green forest for a surprising amount of time, the doctor constantly mumbling disapprovingly or humming understandingly. I didn't say anything, just kept myself from tripping over the roots that seemed to be attempting to make me fall. They were following me. Of course they were. Totally.

Finally, we reached the coast. Or rather, the steep cliff side that marked the end of the island and beginning of the sea. Or whatever it was. I stood a couple of meters behind him, attempting to keep myself from asking the billion questions in my head. I knew they would all be answered in time.

The doctor stood for a moment, frowning, before he turned around, facing me, "We have a problem." he said. I frowned too, getting a little scared. Just a little. Like I would ever admit it. So, to conceal the fact that I was scared, I didn't say anything. I just looked at him. Then something behind him caught my eye.

I pointed with an expression of fear, "D-Doctor what's that?" I managed to say. He stepped towards me, to get away from the water, then turned around. But he wasn't scared, not like me. Something told me he had been expecting this. It was.. Well, I guess it was a she.

And she was absolutely hideous. On one side she was quite beautiful, fair skin, raven hair and piercing eyes. But the other half of her was.. quite like a decomposed body, really. I felt very sick, but I did my best not to show it.

"Hello, doctor.", she said, her voice dark. She stared at him, but made no attempts to attack. He tilted his head, "Why hello Hel." he said. Then I realized. "Hel.." I mumbled, staring at the doctor, "Like.. The daughter of Loki in the Norse mythology?" I asked.

He looked back at me, "Well, yes. Except that the whole parental-thing is not exactly right." he said. Hel stared at me, her eyes narrowed as she studied me closely, judging me, trying to find my strengths and weaknesses. I stared right back at her, though I was focusing on her left side, mainly because the other side made me feel sick. "So this.. Is it your death realm?" I asked. At that, she laughed. Not a very pleasant laugh.

"Oh, you're a clever girl. Yes, this is Hel. And you-", she pointed at me and the doctor, "-Are alive. Which means you don't belong here." she said. The doctor smiled lightly, "Then, we really should be going.", he said. And that is when it hit me - he had not expected this to be here. He had expected us to land somewhere else. And that worried me greatly.

Hel laughed again, I really didn't like her laugh. It was cold and it sent shivers down my back, like if someone was pouring icy water over me. Then, she suddenly stopped laughing and looked at us with a broad and cold smile, "Oh no. No, no, I cannot do that.", she says. My blood froze.

"And why, fair lady Hel, is that?", the doctor asked. I could never tell whether he was trying to win time or points when he did that thing, flattering the most hideous beings in the universe. Probably both. But Hel seemingly didn't fall for his charm, "You have come in for free, but you have to pay to get out. Lay a deposit so I will be sure you do come back.", she said.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Oh, but what could Anne possibly give that would-"  
"I do not want something from her, stupid man.", Hel interrupted, "She will come to me when she dies. She is human." she smiled again."It is you I want a guarantee from.", she laughed coldly, "I want another Time lord for my collection."


	3. Chapter 2 - The guarantee

I didn't like the sound of that word, collection. I knew that other TimeLords had died, I had read it in the TARDIS data core. Others like the Rani, the Master, Rassilon and Omega. But not the doctor. And now she wanted to ensure that he would die, I definitely did not like that. So I did what I thought was brave. Or very, very stupid.

"Hey what do you mean you want him for your collection, he´s the doctor and he´s not going to be in anybody´s colle-" I stopped my angry protests in the middle of a word as the doctor laid a hand on my shoulder, " Now is not the time to be protesting. It will not do anything positive about our situation." He whispered to me. Hel smiled one of those chilling smiled again, at least she didn't laugh this time.

"As I said, doctor, I want a guarantee from you. But not something you will miss. Very much.." she said with an unpleasant grin on her face. Oh how I wanted to wipe that grin off of her stupid face, but of course the doctor wouldn't let me do that. So I remained calm, though I clenched my fists and looked very angrily at her, hoping that my glare could incinerate her. It didn't, unfortunately. But it did make her stop smiling, though not give up. She glared back instead, and that was worse than her smiling. It actually hurt, deep in my core it felt like something was slowly turning to ice and shattering.

I fell to my knees, gasping for air I couldn't breathe in to my lunges. Damnit, that was painful. But I didn't say a word, didn't whimper, didn't even shed a tear, although I most definitely could have, I felt like screaming in pain. Hel laughed at my agony, but the doctor immediately came to my rescue, like the queen rescues the king in a chess game.

"I will give you a guarantee, just tell me what. But do not hurt her, hurt me.", he said. And the pain stopped. For a moment. Then it grew even more unbearable than before and I curled up on the ground, this time whimpering slightly. The doctor took a step closer to Hel, I could see it, though my vision was clouded due to the pain. He stared at her, with a rage I had never seen in him before. A burning, all-consuming rage that should never fit inside a relatively short person like him, "Let her go.", he ordered, his voice full of that hatred and rage that also filled his eyes, "Let her go or I shall make this world a living hell for you, I shall turn the creation against its creator." he threatened, his voice low and his tone dangerously dark. He was serious.

Hel´s smile vanished, and the pain inside of me eased a little, as if she was in doubt, hesitating. But then it returned to full power again and she chuckled evilly, " You may have been able to bend others with your words, doctor, but not me." she answered. The doctor stared at her, not even blinking, "Let her go and you shall have your guarantee." he said, I tried to protest, but my words turned into exclamations of pain, not exactly what I had meant them to be.

Hel smiled again, I could see that annoying expression on her face that clearly said `see, doctor? I found your weakness.´ and I absolutely despised seeing that expression on that.. thing´s face. Unfortunately, I could only watch as she stepped closer to the doctor, one step at a time, smiling all the while. He didn't move an inch, but stayed right where he where. Hel finally stood before him, towering slightly over him.

Then, like a snake striking, she placed the right hand on his face, one finger on each eye, one of the forehead and one on each cheek. The doctor remained silent, though it was clearly visible that he was in agony as well. But as his pain grew, mine ceased and I could run to his side when he fell to the ground as she removed her hand. I shook him violently as he seemed to be unconscious, "Doctor! Doctor!" I shouted.

Then I looked at her, my glare as poisonous as my words, "What did you do to him you monster?!" I asked, my voice full of hatred and anger. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow," I took my guarantee.", she answered and stretched out her hand towards the wave. Her palm emitted something, a white fog. Though it seemed to float in the air instead of being blown away by the wind. Then it took shape, it took the shape of an old man that seemed so strangely familiar, but that couldn't be. He looked like the doctor, but then again he didn´t. This one was taller, he wore a dark suit that seemed to fit into the mid-20th century and his white hair was neatly combed down against his head, reaching as far as his shoulders. He didn't look like my doctor at all.

"What´s – who´s he?" I asked, now truly puzzled. A random man, how could this be the doctor´s guarantee? I didn't understand anything. But Hel merely smiled and out of her hand came another cloud of the white mist, this time taking shape of another man, a very tall one. Again, he was like the doctor but different. His hair was brown and the curls made it look a little like.. well, a mushroom. A very fluffy mushroom. He was dressed in a long coat, san-colored loose pants and a very, very long scarf. And I mean very, very long. As in extremely long.

Then, before I could ask who this one was, Hel disappeared. She was simply gone. But the two men where not. The looked around, the old on scanning the area with a very sharp gaze, the other one looking around for a moment before bursting into a smile that reminded me faintly of a smile that I knew very well.

The old man´s gaze finally fell upon me and the lines around his mouth seemed to multiply as his expressiontensed. I didn't quite get why until I realized that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at my clothes. And then I got it, he didn't approve. Well, he did seem like the type that wouldn't even approve of women wearing cowboy pants. Which, to me, seemed outrageous. On the other hand, that's what people where like in the era he seemed to come from. I was interested enough in history to know that.


	4. Chapter 3 - The three doctors

I stared at the old man, then the man with the insane scarf, then back again. I couldn't really say anything, because I was not sure what to say. So I stared. Then, the tall man with the scarf looked at the older man. And, to my surprise, he lightened up and smiled broadly, "Hello me.", he said. The old man frowned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, though he seemed to know. "Ah, I had forgotten how well that hair suited me." the younger of the two said and began walking in circles around the old man, who didn't look like he was very happy at all, "My regeneration, are you?" he said, his English having a slightly aristocratic accent.

The younger one smiled even broader, "Yes. Yes I am. The fourth.", he says. The old man tapped his walking stick on the ground a couple of times as if thinking. Just like the doctor tended to do with his umbrella. Then he frowned again, "Hmm.. My taste of clothing seems to have decreased sharply.." he mumbled. Then, it hit me, "You.. You're a time lord - time lords.. A Time Lord." I wasn't sure whether to say it in plural or singular, since they were both the same but different.. Arg it was confusing. The young one - the fourth - finally noticed me. His smile disappeared, "You're a human. How do you know that when I don't know you?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, "The doctor told me about Time Lords and stuff." I answered hesitantly.

At that, the fourth frowned, "No I haven't." he says. I stared at him, "No you didn't." I answered, and then pointed at my doctor, who was still lying unconscious on the grass, "The doctor did." I said. The old one, apparently the first, walked to the passed out doctor and knelt down, "Hmm.. Certainly better taste. But a little short." he said. "Hey! He's not short he's just.. Not so tall!" I protested. The fourth was still frowning and staring at me. The first looked up, "Why is he unconscious?" he asked me. I looked at him, "Hel did something.. And you two appeared." I said, perhaps not a very good explanation, but hey - I was pretty shook up.

The first frowned, "Hm.. Peculiar of her to leave us here." he said and I frowned, "Well, yeah, but what are you anyway? She took you as a guarantee but.." I didn't get to say anything more as the fourth placed a hand on my shoulder, "He's thinking. Best not disturb him." he said, and then put a hand down his pocket, seemingly searching for something. I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, not entirely sure what the heck he was doing. Then he pulled something out of his pocket - a white paper candy bag. He held it towards me, "Have a jelly baby." he said and smiled broadly. I hesitated for a moment before digging my hand into the bag and grabbing the first and best of the small treats I got.

I looked at it with a raised eyebrow, then shrugged, bit off the head and smiled lightly. Luckily, I got a green one. I loved the green ones. The fourth smiles his mad smile again and took an orange jelly baby for himself. I finished off mine and looked back at the first and my doctor. The old man.. Time Lord.. Doctor, was examining him, taking pulses and checking his breathing. I took a step closer, "Is there anything I can do to.. Help or anything?" I asked, though I was a little nervous about even talking to the first. He was.. quite strict and very stern. But this time he looked up at me, "His companion, are you? I suppose you can keep an eye out for him while I have a little chat with my fourth regeneration." He said.

I knelt down next to my doctor, "Yes. What do you think? That I'm gonna leave him? Like that would ever happen." I replied, perhaps a little sharply. He merely raised an eyebrow, though I think I saw his eyes gleaming in amusement, I quickly moved my stare back at my own doctor. As the fourth and first discussed something I couldn't hear what was, I was biting my lower lip and trying to get my doctor to lie more comfortably, thinking that he wouldn't want his back to hurt when he woke up. I didn't like this, didn't like it at all. Actually, I just wanted my doctor to wake up and sort this out somehow, like I knew he could.

I was looking rather worried, I can imagine, when he finally opened his eyes and smiled lightly. I felt so relieved I will never be able to describe it, "Doctor! You're awake!" I exclaimed and immediately have him a rib-crunching hug. "Not for long if you keep me from breathing." he said, sounding very much out of breath. "Right.. Yeah." I mumbled and let him go of my crushing grip, "I suppose so..". As the two other doctors heard the talking, the turned around and looked at us. The fourth burst into a wide grin, whilst the first merely looked at my doctor, seemingly judging what personality he could derive from the appearance. My doctor finally noticed the two of them and he frowned, looking rather worried, "Hmm." he said. I looked at him, then at the old version of him, then at the broadly smiling version of him. It was a bit, well, weird to be around three doctors. I rose from the ground, helping my doctor up on his feet. He smiled lightly at me, and then stepped closer to his two past lives.

The first doctor tilted his head, "The latest version of me, hmm, not too bad." he said, seemingly meaning it as a compliment. And my doctor took it as such, smiling lightly, "Why thank you. I am not as hopeless as I started out." he said.


End file.
